Yo-kai Watch 3/Glitches
Throughout the game, various small translation and spelling errors and some overlooked and strange things can be found. They are by no means game-breaking, but they give the game a somewhat rushed feeling when compared to previously localized work within the series. Overlooked Things * When playing as Nate while in Springdale, Opening the map will display all of the area names in Japanese. This was however, fixed in a patch later on. *The name sign in Pecan Port still says Nolan Port, the area's original Japanese name. * Something similar is present in East Pine, where several signs say Welcome to East Cashew, Which is also an original name from the JP version. * A Babblong in Northbeech still informs the player about the Dream Medal function and the Summon app. Both are things that were removed from the localized versions of the game completely. Spelling Errors Various typos and spelling errors are present in the game during dialogue, seemingly more than any other game in the entire series. * Many promotional outlets misspell "Komasan T" as "Komosan T" or "Komason T". * There are also several grammar issues spread through the game. Other * At Seaside Cave, San Fantastico, the small text bar that shows the area's name when it's entered, says Seaside Grotto, all while the bottom screen with the map and the entry in Mirapo's warping list still call it Seaside Cave. * During the request 'Help Out Some Guy From School!', the boys Mark, Andy and Daniel think that Hailey Anne (renamed Ellenore in the screenshot) should decide a name for their team. She comes up with The ''Miracle Boyz. However, in the quest menu, it says that the boys came up with a name themselves, where they called their team ''The Triumphant Trio''.'' # Inside the Blasters House, the Grand Monk from the Temple of Virtue in Harrisville makes an appearance, but he is called Mr. Zen. Since he himself appears inside the Blasters House in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, It's likely that the programmers used the wrong character model for the NPC when they put him there. # The Grand aura Box key item says it has a close-up function in the inventory. Though when the A-button is pressed, nothing happens. Glitches Various glitches are known to exist in both the Japanese and localized versions. Sighborg Y Glitch In the Japanese version, it was possible that When a player's Sighborg Y turned an enemy Yo-kai into another Sighborg Y while said Yo-kai was charging up their Soultimate. The model of Sighborg Y will be used instead, making it look like he is doing a different Soultimate altogether. This was patched out in localized versions. Texture Load Failure For some reason, entering either Southmond or Mount Wildwood sometimes causes all of the textures to not load properly. Only the NPCs are left intact, but objects like cars, trees, and houses display no textures at all, along with some lighting and shadow issues. It unknown why this glitch happens in the first place and it is completely random. Sequence Breaking This glitch will cause Nate to be playable in Springdale before the game is even finished. It can only be triggered during the first visit at Yopple.Inc during chapter 6. To perform it, all the player needs to do￼ is start the team battle in the fighting room after talking to Yopple Bot. As soon as the player starts the battle, right before any Yo-kai does a move, the battle must be given up after pressing START. The battle will be lost. Now the player is supposed to reappear before Yopple Bot in the fighting room￼. If said actions were done correctly, for some reason, the player will end up in front of Timers & More in Blossom Heights, Springdale. This allows the player to move around the city freely as Nate, with Hailey Anne still following behind him. Although not confirmed, saving the game while in this state is rumored to corrupt the save data. Therefore it's wise to avoid doing this. As of now, it remains unknown why this glitch happens in the first place. Yo-kai Cleaner crash Sometimes, setting the Yo-kai Cleaner to do its job in an open area can cause the game to crash without warning.Category:Game mechanics